One That I Want
by Wolfborg007
Summary: Skwisgaar Skwigelf has always been known to leave women behind, but when a girl from his not-so-distant past comes back looking for nothing but answers,  how will he react? Based heavily on "Fatherklok". Rated T for safety.
1. Time, Place Motion

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of these characters... I've only given names to already canon characters... so don't kill me!

_**One that I Want**_

_**Prologue: Time, Place, Motion**_

She just didn't understand why she couldn't get over him.

After all, he was only another guy. There were plenty of them down at her father's lumber yard and even more at the bar where she waitressed.

Most of them, nice, Swedish guys that had good family values and a hard work ethic, like a man should have... Just like _he _had.

Sure, he had been everything she had ever dreamed of... and sure he had held her hand, walked her through town, and kissed her under the moonlight; the white wolves crying their melodic praises to Odin for their own tender love.

Like the wolves, she had cried for weeks after he had left, she sat in her room, staring out at the Swedish snow falling outside her window, praying for his return.

At first she thought he was hurt... News about Tyr and Serveta's impromptu divorce spread quickly throughout the town, and immediately she had gone to look for him... for her love.

For _Skwisgaar_...

However, she knew where he was. She just didn't want to believe it.

He was with that horrible band of outsiders; the ones who came to Älvdalen, insulting the townspeople and stirring up trouble.

Perhaps he was confused, and that's why he left... perhaps they had even kidnapped him. She wouldn't have put it past them.

All she knew was, that the man she fell in love with was out there, somewhere... with the closure she needed.

A year had passed, and now that she had time to think, she knew what she had to do.

Emma Lindberg, 27, was on a quest... for nothing else, but answers.

((A/N: I know it's really short... but it's only a prologue... my chapters will be much longer than this. So... I'm curious as to what you all think! Please read and review! Thanks! ))


	2. Driftin' Away

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Metalocalypse, or any of the characters... only minor ones that I bring in to push the plot along.

_**One That I Want**_

_**Chapter 1: Driftin' Away**_

((A/N: I apologize in advance for the mass amount of Swedish that's going to occur in this chapter. To make things easier, the Swedish comes first, and the translation comes second in the dialogue. Also, if the translation isn't right, I'm sorry, because I actually don't speak Swedish... Sorry. :( ))

She packed her things early in the morning, waiting for her father to leave for the lumber yard at sunrise, as he always did.

His band...Dethklok, was supposed to be playing at the rock festival in Sölvesborg, which was in three days.

That's where she was going.

A knock on the door shocked her, and she spun around quickly.

In the doorway stood one of her childhood friends, Isak Bergen; one of the workers at her father's lumber yard and her closest neighbor.

"Goings...how you says...AWOL?" Isak joked, leaning against the doorframe, "Does your fathers know about dis?"

Emma laughed, moving her hair out of her eyes, and shaking her head.

"No... Pappa doesn'ts know." She answered, "You know him... he wouldn'ts be understandings."

Isak looked down at her, his expression concerned.

"Är han inte kommer att vara orolig för dig?" He asked, "Isn't he going to be worried about you?"

Emma gave a sigh,

" Jag vet, Isak ... men ... Det är något jag måste göra." she answered, finally closing her suitcase, " I know, Isak... but... There's something I have to do."

Isak sighed,

"I ams not feelings comfortable lettings you go without your father knowings." He said sincerely, "He cares very much for you."

Emma nodded,

"Jag vet..." she mumbled, "I know..."

" Men jag tänker inte stoppa dig ... Bara vara säkra." Isak said, going over to her, " But I'm not going to stop you... Just be safe."

"Tack, Isak..." she said, "Thank you."

She hugged him around his muscled torso. He hugged her tightly.

"I shoulds be gettings back to work... Your father will be lookings for me to load the timber onsto the trucks." Isak said, tipping his hat to her, "But would you mind ifs I walked you out?"

Emma smiled,

"I'd love that." She answered gently.

He carried her suitcase out, and he walked her out to the edge of town.

"Well, I guess this ams where we say goods-bye." Isak said, smiling.

Emma stepped on the tips of her toes, and he leaned over as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks yous." She said once again and they went their separate ways.

~O~O~O~O~O~

((An hour later))

"Ah... finally... Carryings all of dese things ams hard work..." She mumbled to herself, loading her things onto the snow mobile.

Snow mobile was the only way she could travel from her town.

No one was here, but as she sat, heavy footsteps crunched through the snow. She glanced over, half-expecting to see Isak running after her, she nearly dropped her things when she saw her father.

"Pappa?"

"Du kan inte lämnar! Emma, vara allvarliga!" her father exclaimed, looking at his daughter while she secured her things. "You can't be leaving! Emma, be serious!"

She pushed a strand of short brown hair behind her ear as she turned back to her father, pausing in the adjustment of her suitcase.

" Du gör det här för ... en kille?" Her father asked, "You're doing this for... a guy?"

Emma gave a disgruntled sigh,

" Jag vet att det är galet, men pappa, det är något jag måste göra! Jag måste hitta honom!" She argued, "I know it's crazy, but Dad, it's something I have to do! I have to find him!"

" Det Skwigelf karl? Den som lämnade byn för dessa utomstående? Varför går du inte gifta dig med Isak? Han är en stark man som kan ge för dig!" her father asked, " That Skwigelf fellow? The one who left the village for those outsiders? Why don't you marry Isak? He's a strong man who can provide for you!"

"HEY! Don'ts talks about Skwisgaar likes dat!" Emma shot back defensively, "You knows he means de worlds to me! I ams not _needings _anyones else!"

Her stomach sank as she saw the sudden hurt in her father's blue eyes. She usually didn't argue with her father... then again, she usually didn't do insane things like this.

But with Skwisgaar... she didn't know _what _to think.

" Jag är ledsen, Pappa..." Emma apologized, returning to the comfort of her native language.

She forgot the snow mobile for a brief moment as she left her suitcase, going over to embrace her father.

" Pappa, jag kommer snart tillbaka! Det är inte som jag lämnar för evigt!" she said, quietly, as he ran a hand through her hair, "Dad, I'll be back soon! It's not like I'm leaving forever!"

He held her at arms length, looking at her. The look on his face almost made Emma change her mind.

" Jag vet, älskling, jag vet ... Du är bara min lilla flicka." He said tenderly, kissing her forehead, " I know, sweetheart, I know... You're just my little girl."

" Jag kommer alltid vara din lilla flicka, Pappa...Jag lovar" Emma said, smiling, "I'll always be your little girl, Dad... I promise."

" Bara ... Ha en säker resa, och glöm inte att skriva, okej?" Her father requested, " Just... have a safe trip, and don't forget to write, okay?"

Emma nodded, gathering her things and climbing onto the snow mobile and pulling her protective goggles over her eyes.

" Åh, på tal om skrift ... Tyr gav mig detta brev ... om du kunde leverera den till att Skwigelf ..." her father, said, handing her the letter, "Oh, speaking of writing... Tyr gave me this letter... if you could deliver it to that Skwigelf..."

" Ja pappa, naturligtvis!" she said, smiling, sticking it into her jacket, "Yes dad, of course!"

Giving him one more kiss, she started the snowmobile and sped off towards the Southern horizon.

~O~O~O~O~O~

((5 Hours Later))

Emma bundled herself close as her body felt stiff. Shakily, she climbed off the snow mobile, spotting the nearby bar and grill. Something about it made her ache for home; a deep naseous feeling sweeping over her.

The city of Jönköping was far different from her home town, that was for sure.

She went to sit back on the snow mobile, as a group of tourists pushed by her, almost knocking her off her feet.

THe Swede gasped, grabbing the snow mobile handles to keep her balance.

"Man, I can't _wait _for that concert!"

Hearing mention of the concert, she straightened herself out and approached them.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked timidly.

As she got a good look at the group, she froze.

Dressed in head to toe black, spikes and chains hanging from every inch of their bodies... but the most noticable feature was the Dethklok memorbilia that seemed to cover them.

They looked at her curiously, with some degree of interest.

One of the taller boys went over to her, smirking.

"Hey... We have a real cutie over here." he said, draping his arm over her shoulders.

Emma tensed, looking at him and the group that began to crowd around.

"I ams sorry I even bothered askings." she said, heading back towards the snow mobile, "I shoulds be gettings going now."

The man held up his hands,

"Hey, Jag vill inte ha några problem ... Du frågade om Dethklok, eller hur?" He asked, " I don't want any trouble... You were asking about Dethklok, right?"

Emma nodded,

"Ja. Jag undrar bara om du skulle gå till deras konsert." she said, "Yeah. I was just wondering if you were going to their concert."

The group laughed,

" Ja, naturligtvis!" The boy said, "Yeah, of course!"

"Skulle inte missa det för världen! Jag hoppar de kommande två dagarna av klasser för detta! Dethklok regler!" a girl in their group cheered, raising her pinkie and index finger in the air, "Wouldn't miss it for the world! I'm skipping the next two days of classes for this! Dethklok rules!"

" Vill du komma med oss? Det skulle vara säkrare än att snöskoter du använder." the boy asked, offering a genuine smile, "You want to come with us? It would be safer than that snowmobile you're using."

Emma glanced back at her snowmobile.

They were right that it would be safer, but she didn't know them.

The young Swede pictured her father standing over her, looking on with disapproval.

It was bad enough that she almost left her home town of Älvdalen without telling him... but joining a band of strangers.

" Vad säger du?" The boy offered again, "What do you say?"

Emma looked at the boy.

He seemed all right.

"Vi till och med sätta din snöskoter i baksidan av vår bil för dig! Jag bara hatar att se en tjej rida hela vägen till Sölvesborg i det här vädret." He said, "We'll even put your snowmobile in the back of our car for you! I just hate seeing a girl riding all the way to Sölvesborg in this weather."

He reached out a hand, and she gently took it.

"Thank yous." she said, giving a smile.

"Du välkommen. Jag är Jonathan, förresten. Trevligt att träffas" he said, shaking her hand, " You're welcome. I'm Jonathan, by the way. Nice to meet you"

Emma smiled,

" Mitt namn är Emma. Det är ett nöje." she replied, " My name's Emma. It's a pleasure."

The boy smiled at her, then turned to the others,

"All right! Let's load it up, guys! We've got a concert to go to!"

~O~O~O~O~O~

((Two Hours Later))

Emma had never been in a car that drove so fast in her life.

Then again, cars weren't something they kept around her town.

It was too much of a pain to dig them out of the snow, and there weren't too many roads that ran through the town.

But everything was walking distance, so it didn't make much of a difference.

She stared out of the window of their van, watching the trees and the other cars fly by.

Jonathan glanced sideways at her,

" Oroa dig inte, vi kommer dit i tid." he said, smirking, " Don't worry, we'll get there on time."

Emma laughed slightly,

" Jag är inte orolig för konserten. Jag tänkte precis på någon ..." she replied, her voice trailing off as she spaced out a bit, " I'm not worried about the concert. I'm just thinking about someone..."

Jonathan looked at her, then at his chain covered boots.

"Oh..."

She looked at him, seeing that he was slightly hurt, and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she gave him a sympathetic look.

" Men jag är ledsen ... du är en stor fan av Dethklok?" she asked, trying to change the subject, " I'm sorry... you're a big fan of Dethklok?"

Jonathan grinned at that.

" Ja. De är mina favorit band. Jag älskar deras musik!" He said, enthusiastically, " Yeah. They're my favorite band. I love their music!"

He then turned to her, seeing her lack of enthusiasm.

"Du håller inte med?"he asked "You don't agree?"

Emma shifted slightly.

She didn't listen to their music. She wouldn't have even known he _was _a musician unless his step father hadn't told her.

"Sanningsenligt, jag vet inte riktigt lyssna på det. Jag har en vän som jag hoppas att träffas på denna konsert." She admitted, "Truthfully, I don't really listen to it. I have a friend that I'm hoping to meet at this concert."

Jonathan peaked up with a certain interest,

"Verkligen? Har de gå på konserter ofta? Kanske jag känner dem..." he asked, " Really? Do they go to concerts often? Maybe I know them..."

The girl in the passenger's seat glanced back,

"Jonathan, stop interrogating the girl!" she said, laughing, "A lot of people love Dethklok enough to go to all their concerts... that doesn't mean you know them all."

Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck,

"I guess you're right." the student said sheepishly, "So, how much longer are we gonna be driving?"

The girl smirked,

"We're almost there... just keep talking... Jon, with you're chatterbox, I doubt you'll have a problem."

The group laughed, as Jon pouted.

"Ha...ha...ha... You just keep laughing..." He muttered, though he grinned with amusement at his friends' antics.

Emma smiled.

This trip was definitely turning into an adventure.

~O~O~O~O~O~

((Two hours later))

"We're here!"

Excited chatter erupted throughout the van once they pulled into the Sölvesborg park, where the Swedish rock festival was being held.

Emma felt her heart beating against her ribs as she realized how close she was to finally seeing him again.

Jonathan turned to her, once they found a parking spot.

"Så jag antar att du kommer att bli möte din vän, eller hur?" he asked, looking almost puppy-like at her, "So, I guess you're going to be meeting your friend, right?"

Emma hesitated for a second, but then nodded.

"Ja... Det har varit så länge sedan jag har sett honom ... Jag önskar jag kunde stanna och titta på konsert med er, men jag kan verkligen inte." she said, looking up at the foreign boy apologetically, "Yeah...It's been so long since I've seen him... I wish I could stay and watch the concert with you, but I really can't."

Seeing Jonathan's face fall, she grew flustered.

" Jag menar, jag uppskattar allt du har gjort för mig ... Jag menar, jag tror inte jag skulle ha gjort det hela vägen hit, bara rida min skoter ... Verkligen, gör jag uppskattar det!" she said quickly, " I mean, I do appreciate all you've done for me... I mean, I don't think I would have made it all the way here, just riding my snow mobile... Really, I do appreciate it!"

She gave a smile, kissing him on the cheek,

" Jag hoppas du och din grupp har kul och njuta av konserten. Det bör vara mycket roligt!" she said, watching as they unloaded her snow mobile into the crunchy, frosted grass, " I hope you and your group have fun and enjoy the concert. It should be a lot of fun!"

Jonathan smiled,

" Ja, det borde det. Ja, förhoppningsvis ska jag kunna se dig igen ... Kanske har du en mobiltelefon eller något? Kanske ett e-post?" he asked, " Yeah, it should. Well, hopefully I'll be able to see you again... Maybe you have a cell phone or something? Maybe an e-mail?"

Emma looked up at him sheepishly,

" Inte riktigt ... min stad har bara ett internetcafé, men jag verkligen inte använder det så mycket ... och jag inte har en mobiltelefon, jag är ledsen ...men Älvdalen är en liten stad ... men om du någonsin passerar genom det, bör du sluta in Malmsteen's, jag servitris där, så du kommer förmodligen se mig." she answered, " Not really... my town only has an internet cafe, but I really don't use it that much... and I don't have a cell phone, I'm sorry... but Älvdalen is a small town... but if you ever pass through it, you should stop into Malmsteen's, I waitress there, so you'll probably see me."

Jonathan grinned,

" Kommer att göra! Hur som helst, bör vi gå plocka upp våra biljetter ... Så, se dig omkring!" he said, watching as she locked up her snow mobile, and headed off, " Will do! Anyway, we should go pick up our tickets... So, see you around!"

Emma smiled, waving back at them.

"Haves a good time ats de concert!" she called back.

She heard enthusiastic calls back from them, but her mind had already drifted elsewhere. She gave a sigh, hoping this whole journey would be worth it...

That it wouldn't just be a huge waste of time, because he didn't remember her, or worse... that he didn't care.

Her hands tightened, almost painfully, cracking the joints.

No.. He wasn't that heartless... Skwisgaar wasn't like that.

He wouldn't be like that.

Not the Skwisgaar _she_ knew.

Besides... even if he wouldn't see her... she'd at least deliver that letter...

_Whatever _it said...

((A/N: So, what did you think? A much longer chapter this time... so I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! ))


	3. Nowhere to Hide

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse... only some minor characters to push the plot along.

_**One That I Want**_

_**Chapter 2: Nowhere to Hide**_

As she walked up to where the festival was being held, the loud undertones of excited chatter reached her ears.

Drunken hoots and angry shouts all blended together.

Holding her bag at her side, Emma walked towards the seemingly endless line that snaked its way around several barriers, assumedly to purchase tickets.

Glancing around at the other fans, she realized how much she stuck out. She wore no chains, or Dethklok memorabilia, but just a simple sweater and jeans.

She was the only one wearing light colors amongst a sea of black and red.

Getting on the line, a voice carried over the chatter of the fans. It was the ticket seller.

"We're sold out! I'm sorry, but there are no more tickets left!" he announced, "Inga fler biljetter! No more tickets!"

She looked up as people began clearing out. Some fans began cursing angrily, threatening the seller.

However, the line cleared as quickly as it had formed. People returned to their cars, or walked back to their homes.

Emma, though a deep disappointment sunk into the pit of her stomach, went up to the ticket box anyway.

"Excuse me..." She asked, politely, "Are you sure there are no more tickets?"

The man turned, his mustached face curled into a frown.

"Ja, there are no more tickets left." he said, " Jag är ledsen, but there just aren't any left."

Emma sighed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear,

"Ams you sure?" she asked, almost franticaly, "I reallies needs to meets dem."

The man gave a slight chuckle,

"Well, I know they round up girls after their concerts..." He said, "I can only imagine what for, though..."

Emma's eyes widened,

"Really? Do they gets to meets de band?" she asked, almost desperately.

Perhaps she found her much needed opportunity after all!

The mustached seller gave a shrug,

"I have no idea..." he answered truthfully, "But are you sure you'd want to meet them? I mean, they don't seem like the best group to be around... but then again, you kids and your death metal..."

"How long is the concert?" Emma asked.

Truthfully, she didn't want to stay outside for hours... if it even took that long.

The man glanced down at the schedule he was given.

"Their concerts don't tend to be that long... besides, most of the time they're cancelled anyway." He said, "Word is that their music is evil... and considering how many people are killed at their concerts...well, I'd say it's a pretty good theory. I mean, only two years ago, their concert here was cancelled."

"Really?" Emma asked, looking wide-eyed at him, "Why was it's cancelled?"

The man looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Don't worry about it, Miss." He said, "It just started raining stuff that should never fall from the sky."

Emma looked at him, taking a frightened step back.

She knew when to not ask questions.

The man was about to speak again, when the heavy pounding of bass and vibrations spread through the ground.

"I guess the concert's started." He said, hearing the cheers erupt like thunder from further into the park.

Emma listened as the harsh pulsing of the music and the screams of the crowd grew louder and more intense.

Suddenly a sound joined the screams... the howling of wolves.

Emma gasped, looking down the path as hurried footsteps of a thundering crowd came down the path.

"Quickly! In here!" the man said, opening the door to the ticket booth.

Emma rushed inside, avoiding the crowd that rushed past the booth, towards their cars.

Some were bleeding, missing limbs or dropping dead in the parking lot.

She gasped at the carnage that surrounded her without warning.

She felt so helpless... she had seen accidents happen at the lumberyard... but never so much blood and suffering as this...

Almost mockingly, the music continued in the background, joining the snarling and eerie howl of the wolves.

As quickly as the carnage came, it died down, along with the rest of the survivors that were unable to escape.

Emma felt her legs give out from underneath her, as she sank to the floor of the cramped ticket booth.

"What'd I tell ya?" the man asked, looking out the window, "Their music stirs up weird shit..."

Emma nodded, unable to say any more.

Hearing more footsteps outside, the man glanced over.

Seeing several girls walking into the park, he called out to them.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't you see the death that has occurred here! It's dangerous to go in there!"

Laughter broke out amongst the group.

"Don't be silly... it's only your typical Dethklok concert." One of them said, "Besides, we're on our way to go meet the band... so if you don't mind..."

Emma shot up,

"Waits! You ams going to sees the band?" she asked quickly.

The girl jumped. She wore very skimpy clothing, as her dyed purple hair sat on her shoulders.

Her friends were equally skimpily clad, but they all wore a similar jacket.

"Yeah... what of it?" the girl asked, looking Emma up and down skeptically.

Emma pushed her way out of the ticket booth,

"Cans I go with yous?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

The girls looked at her, laughing again.

"You don't look like someone who would be all into that kind of thing..." another one of the girls said, putting her hands on her hips, "You look like a lil' country girl."

Emma hesitated.

They were right about that... she _wasn't _like those other fans... she didn't dress like them, she didn't look like them, she didn't _act _like them...

"But..." the main girl said, "If you _really _wanna tag along, I suppose you can."

Emma instantly lit up,

"You really means dat?" she gasped.

The girl rolled her eyes,

"Look, hun..." the girl said, "Don't go getting all sappy on me, okay? You wanna meet the band, okay... you can tag along... but that doesn't mean we're gonna be best friends, all right?"

Emma quieted, nodding in understanding.

"Okay." She answered, "But thanks you... I really appreciates it."

"Well come on, then." She said, beckoning the younger girl with a head signal, "Me and my girls wanna get goin'. We don't have all day, you know."

Emma nodded, hurrying off to follow them.

She waved at the ticket seller, almost slipping on a puddle of blood that had pooled on one of the sidewalks.

Wincing, she quickened her pace to catch up with the others.

"I never gots to introduces myself!" she said suddenly, "I'm Emma. What ams your names?"

The girl continued walking, though she turned to look at Emma with an exasperated expression.

"I'm Scarlett." She said, "And my girls are Tess, Brooke, and Mei. We're the Scarlet Mermaids."

Scarlett pointed to each of the girls as she introduced them.

Emma looked confused for a moment.

"I reads it on the backs of yours jackets... Ams you in a gang or somethings?"

The girls laughed again at the Swede's naïveté.

"Not exactly..." Scarlett said, smirking, "You see... we _live _to travel around and see Dethklok's concerts when they perform."

"You loves the band dat much?" Emma inquired.

The girls smirked,

"We sure do." The brown-haired Brooke, throwing her head back, "And we love what they do to us too."

"That Skwisgaar _really _knows how to treat a lady and her needs..." Green-haired Tess added.

A blush ran over Emma's face, and as the other girls noticed it, they scoffed.

"You don't get out much, do you, Sweetheart?" Scarlet asked.

Emma shrugged,

"Not really..." the girl admitted.

"_That's _obvious..." Brooke snickered.

Emma didn't respond, but only felt left-out and lost. These girls knew _exactly _where they were going.

They approached this ship, glancing upwards. Hooded men were everywhere, carrying boxes, fixing things, cleaning up the remains of deceased fans.

"Good... we're here." Scarlett said, lighting up a cigarette with satisfaction.

A barricade was being set up along a patch of ground that was already cleaned... though the metallic smell in the air still lingered.

"Come on, girls... let's go wait on the line and fill out the paperwork. You too, Sweetie."

Emma felt Scarlett grab her by the wrist and pull her towards the barricades.

As they stood, more women began to gather along the line, and soon there were hundreds.

The Swede glanced around, trying to piece together _what _they were waiting for exactly... but afraid of more mocking retaliation from the group, she kept her mouth shut.

A hooded man came down the line, handing papers to each girl, with a box of small golf pencils in hand.

Emma took one, and began reading it over.

"Don't worry about reading it..." Scarlett said, "Just sign it."

Emma looked at her, concerned.

"But whats _is _it, exactlies?" she asked, "I don'ts want to signs it, if I don't knows what it is."

Scarlett smirked,

"It's just a form saying that you'll be willing to take several STD tests... no big deal. You don't sleep around, do you?"

Emma shook her head.

It all made sense now...

These girls were just here to sleep with the band... not only Scarlett's group... but _all of them._

Reluctantly, she signed it. If it meant getting the answers she needed, she didn't mind. She'd never been with anyone anyway... her father would flip out if she ever ended up pregnant.

The hooded man came around to collect the papers, then the roll call began.

~O~O~O~O~O~

((Three Hours Later))

Test after test they conducted. All the staff was hooded in a sea of green.

Emma found herself separated from her group.

Once the testing was finished, she redressed and was led into another room.

"Wait here, Miss." One of the hooded men said, closing the door behind her.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, hoping that there was nothing left for her to do, because she was starting to regret her decision about coming here.

She missed home, and wanted to go back...

"So you made it through, girlie!"

Emma turned to see Scarlett and the other _Crimson Mermaids_ approaching her, looking satisfied.

"Good for you!" Mei said.

Emma tried to force a smile, though she still felt rather shaken up from the testing.

Never had she been through such a violating experience before...

"Do they always do this?" she asked.

Scarlett nodded,

"Yep, always..." She said, "Gotta make sure Dethklok is healthy, right?"

Emma shrugged uneasily,

"I suppose..." she said.

Scarlett put an arm around her,

"Don't worry, hun..." she said, "there's no more surprises. They just call us in when they're ready for us...well, depending on who you're sleeping with, of course..."

Emma looked at the door, as more girls came in.

"Do wes get to choose?" she asked, unsure of anything, "Who we gets tos meet, I means..."

The other girls rolled their eyes,

"Of course you do!" Tess replied.

"We all get to choose who we sleep with... otherwise Murderface would actually get _laid_."

The girls burst out laughing, but Emma, once again, found herself to be lost.

As more of the girls were herded into the room, more hooded men appeared.

"Okay, all girls who are planning to sleep with Nathan Explosion, line up here..." he pointed out, as several girls, including Tess wandered over to one line at one end of the room, which eventually snaked down one of the dimly lit corridors.

"All girls who wish to sleep with Pickles the Drummer, line up here."

Another herd of girls lined up at that side of the room, including Brooke and Mei.

"See you around! Good luck with yer fella." Brooke said, giving a wink.

Emma gave smile.

"Thanks..." she said, quietly.

Another announcement came from the hooded man.

"All here to see Toki Wartooth..."

Scarlett smirked,

"Well, that's my cue..." she said, patting Emma on the shoulder.

The Swede's eyes widened,

"Wait! You ams going?" she asked, panicky.

Scarlett smirked,

"You'll be fine." She said, "Besides, that Toki is such a sweetie...so naive...He's a lot like you, honey... but your guy will be called soon... just line up with the other girls, and the band'll call you in."

Emma nodded with some understanding.

"Thanks for yours help." She said, still uneasy.

Scarlett got on the line.

"Don't worry about it." She mouthed, following the group down the corridor.

Emma forced a smile, pulling her arms closer to her body.

People seemed to come and go so quickly around here, it practically made her head spin.

"Those who are here to see Skwisgaar Skwigelf, over here."

A gasp erupted from the rest of the group and the girls gathered in a line.

It was, by far, the largest group of any of them, and for some strange reason, that made Emma feel even more isolated than before.

"If you'd follow me, one of our Klokateers will lead you to a tram which will bring you to Mordhaus, so just remain patient, and you'll be meeting Master Skwigelf soon." One of the hooded men… Klokateers, said.

Excited chatter broke out amongst the women, and they all seemed to spring to life at the mention of Skwisgaar's name.

Even Emma felt her heart pounding at the very thought of seeing him again.

Clasping her hands together in front of her, she breathed in deeply.

She found herself in between two women who were much…_larger _than she was, and she felt rather stifled.

As much as she could, she glanced around the crowd of females.

They were all of all different ages, races, and looks. Emma took notice that some of them were obscenely old.

She shuddered at the thought of them being here for the same reason all these other girls were.

Soon the line moved, and a familiar voice caught the young Swedish girl's ears.

"Brings in de next group."

His voice… that deep baritone that she had remembered from that week she had spent with him.

Three by three, the girls were let in, and Emma just moved between the two full-bodied women.

Once the doorway caught her view, she felt her heart pump even more than it was before.

_It all comes downs to this… you ams goings to meet him, and hopefully, he'll be ables to…to explains… to fills in dat void… _She thought to herself, though she felt very unsure about it.

But she couldn't back out now…

She had come to far, after all…and she couldn't let Tyr down… she had to deliver that letter.

"Next group." Skwisgaar's voice called.

The Klokateer moved aside, allowing Emma and the two full-bodied women to go in.

Emma allowed them to pass her, since she wanted to prepare herself.

She felt so…so…unready for this whole thing.

Reaching into her pocket, she checked to see if the letter was okay.

"Makes yourselves ats home, ladies." Skwisgaar said.

He was answered by the seductive laughter of the two other women that entered the room with her.

It was nice… though smaller than she imagined his actual bedroom to be... though it was decorated lavishly.

As the two women sat on the bed, she heard a shocked gasp from behind her.

"Emma? What ams you doings here?" she heard him say, and she turned around, feeling heat build up in her face as she stuffed the letter back into her pocket.

"Hej Skwisgaar ... länge ingen ser ..." she said, giving a smile, "Hello Skwisgaar... long time no see..."

((A/N: Thank you for your continued patronage to this story. I'm curious as to what you all think. Please read and review! ))


	4. Keeping Cool

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Metalocalypse… only minor characters I've thrown in.

_**One That I Want**_

_**Chapter 3: Keeping Cool**_

((About a year ago…Ӓlvdalen, Sweden))

"Har du hört om att nya killen? Jag hörde att han är verkligen söt!"

Emma's friend and fellow waitress, Nellie said, leaning over the counter.

"Did you hear about the new guy? I heard that he's really cute!"

Emma rolled her eyes, as she grabbed two mugs and slid them down the bar to their paying customers.

" Bara för att någon är ny, innebär inte att de är attraktiva ... Dessutom finns det arbete attgöra här. Jag har inte tid för relationer. Nellie, det vet du." she replied, " Just because someone is new, doesn't mean that they're attractive... besides, there's work to be done around here. I don't have time for relationships. Nellie, you know that."

The girl laughed, throwing back her blonde hair.

" Det är inte som du är inte söt nog ... Jag förstår inte varför ni inte datum Izak ... han är en bra människa ... mycket stilig." Nellie continued, "It's not like you're not pretty enough... I don't see why you don't date Izak... he's a good man... very handsome."

Emma gave a sigh, sitting down at the bar and removing her apron.

"Snälla, inte får jag igång på att ... Min far har drivit mig att gifta sig med honom sedan vivar tio år gammal. Han är bara ... inte den." She said, "Please, don't get me started on that... My father has been pushing me to marry him since we were ten years old. He's just... not the one."

Nellie rolled her eyes, but then tapped Emma on the shoulder.

"Åh titta! Där är han! Det är den jag talade om!" she said excitedly, "Oh look! There he is! That's the one I was talking about!"

Emma watched as a group of men came in, right from the lumberyard.

It was the usual bunch, and most of them sat at the bar… but Emma watched as Tyr and his new son came and sat down at one of the tables.

He was handsome, she had to admit… and he was lean… obviously not one for the heavy labor of lumber work, but the sweat on his brow, and the dust that covered his hat and red flannel shirt proved that even this tenderfoot had put in his days work.

That made him, at the least, decent.

"Fick jag berätta att han var vacker?" Nellie asked, giving Emma a nudge, "Didn't I tell you that he was handsome?"

Emma shushed her, as Nellie burst out laughing.

"Sluta säga så! Han kan höra dig!" Emma scolded, her voice a harsh whisper, "Stop saying that! He might hear you!"

"Tja, kan det vara bra för dig om han hör oss ... du behöver en kille att gå ut med, du vet?" Nellie retorted, "Well, it might be good for you if he hears us… you need a guy to go out with, y'know?"'

Emma rolled her eyes, trying not to glance behind her.

"Jag tror att han ser på dig ..." Nellie pointed out with a giggle, "I think he's looking at you..."

The brown-haired girl felt a blush spread across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"Sluta säga så!" Emma said, feeling more embarrassed than ever, "Stop saying that!"

"Men det är sant! Jag ska gå, okej Emma? Skruva inte upp detta! Jag tycker verkligenatt han gillar dig!" Nellie said, disappearing into the back of the pub, "But it's true! I'm gonna go, okay Emma? Don't screw this up! I really think he likes you!"

Emma watched desperately as her friend threw her under the bus, and she felt her stomach tingle at the very idea.

She glanced sideways at the pair, catching his eye.

Out of slight shock, she jumped.

The cold, electrical feel of adrenaline surged through her, and she couldn't help but smile.

He had looked down as quickly as she had noticed him, but as Emma turned to face him fully, she offered a kind smile and brushed a strand of brown hair nervously behind her ear, though it didn't need to be adjusted.

As she smiled, she noticed that he slowly broke into a smile as well, and in an instant, a connection was born.

In that moment… those few seconds, she forgot the rest of the world… and it only got worse as Tyr urged his son to go up and speak with her.

He was shy at first… almost awkward… like someone who was learning to ride a horse for the first time.

She nearly laughed as he walked up to her, taking the seat to her right.

"Ams this seats taken?" he asked.

_An English speaker… definitely not from around here…_

"No… you cans sits there." She responded politely, leaning against the bar, holding her mug between her two hands.

She couldn't recall how long they talked and laughed for… but the bar had cleared out by the time they were finished.

She remembered that he offered to walk her home, and she nearly said 'no'… but he had been polite enough, she nodded, allowing him to walk her home, and that's where that wonderful week had started.

Whether it was playing pool after Malmsteen's pub closed, or walks through town.

It was all part of a week that really changed her life and the way she looked at it.

Her hometown, though she loved it dearly, never seemed so beautiful until he came along…

~O~O~O~O~O~

((Present day))

…and now she was here, meeting him again.

_Meeting a stranger…_

She turned around, fixing the hair behind her ear, though she found that it didn't need to be fixed… just like when they first met.

She offered a smile, more nervous than before… but instead of being answered with a smile, she only saw that he was fighting for words… choking on them.

Emma wanted to move, but something kept her back. She felt frozen, whether by fear or embarrassment, she couldn't tell.

"I don'ts understands…" He finally said, forgetting about the other two girls, "Why ams you here? You aren'ts no sluts. You don'ts even listens to dis music…"

She saw him stand, pulling a blanket over his legs, and come towards her.

"I know… but I hads to sees you." She said, "I needed to why yous left."

The guitarist gave a sigh, glancing back at the other women, who were patiently waiting for him on the bed.

"Why don'ts you waits outside, and I'll talks to you after I ams done." He suggested, "Unless you _wants _to join us."

A large part of Skwisgaar hoped that she would.

Emma shook her head,

"I don't thinks I ams readies for that." She answered shyly.

Skwisgaar beckoned to one of the Klokateers.

"Takes this girls out, but make sure she ams treateds well. I wants to speaks to her afters." Skwisgaar said.

"Yes, M'lord…" The Klokateer said, lightly taking Emma by the arm.

She could only look back as another girl took her place, and Skwisgaar returned to the bed to satisfy the womens' lusty cravings.

Something about it made Emma sick to her stomach…

_Jealousy, perhaps?_

She couldn't be sure… but she swallowed it as best as she could.

Emma sat in, what appeared to be a guest room, for hours… or at least, it seemed that way, and laying against one of the couches in the room, she laid down, resting her arms behind her head.

She hadn't remembered much… just reflecting on what was to become of this entire meeting…

And she hadn't remembered dozing off… but she did.

~O~O~O~O~O~

((Some amount of time later))

She awoke to a gentle nudging against her shoulder, and a voice calling to her.

"I remembers you! You ams that goil that Skwisgaar was hangings out with when he was a regulars jackoff!"

Emma opened her eyes to see a blue-eyed man, with his brown hair practically falling into her face.

She gasped suddenly, sitting up quickly, crashing her head into the head of her visitor.

Both of them gave a yelp of pain, as the young man fell into a sitting position on the floor.

"Wow-ee! That really hurt!"

Emma, once the dull throb in her forehead ebbed away, she apologized.

"I ams so sorry!" she said, "I didn't means for dat to happen! You just frighteneds me, that's all."

Toki returned her apology with a wide grin.

"Don'ts worry abouts it." He said cheerfully, "It ams only a heads injuries. We gets those all de times!"

Emma looked at him with distinct concern, but decided not to keep asking questions.

"I ams sorry to hears dat." She said sincerely, "But I have to ask… Have you seen Skwisgaar? He was supposed to talks to me after he finished with those women."

"Well, dat mights take a whiles." Toki said, "Skwisgaar ams always sleepings with lots of sluts… and he usually tires himselfs out that he is carried onto the helicopter and flown backs home."

Emma gave a disappointed look.

"Oh… I sees." She mumbled, a bit hurt.

"But you cans always hangs out with the rest of the guys. We always like spendings time with de womens!" Toki said, noticing her fallen expression.

Emma smiled,

"Well, I really shouldn't be stayings here too longs…" she said, "I really just wanted to talks to Skwisgaar, but I'm sure my family should be missings me by now."

'What did you wants to talks about?" Toki inquired.

Emma took notice that he seemed more like a curious child than anything.

"I… uh…" Emma stammered nervously, "Neversminds… don't I have to meets him somewhere?"

Toki gave her another curious glance,

"You ams here alreadies!" He said cheerfully.

Emma looked at him,

"What?"

"The Klokskateers carried you onsto the helicopters too!" he said.

Swinging her legs over the couch, she went over to the window.

As far as her eyes could see, there was red light and smoke.

It was completely surreal.

She felt like she had stepped into a storybook and couldn't get out.

Her mind then remembered the letter, and she gave a gasp, looking around for it.

She checked her pockets, and gave a relieved sigh when it was still there.

"Hey! Who'sch that?" another voice asked.

Emma spun around, to see a rather ugly, short mustached man and she tried not to wince at the sight of him.

"I thinks it's one of the sluts dat Skwisgaar broughts back." Toki said, unsure.

"What'er you sayin' about sluts?" another voice chimed in as a red-haired man walked into the room.

Emma turned around quickly,

"I am _nots _a slut!" She protested, "I ams a respectables girl!"

"I can schee that." The mustached one said going over to her, "I would never think schuch a horrible thing about a pretty lady like you, but I schwear, if any of them call you any name again, I'll beat the schit out of them!"

He pounded his fist into his other hand violently.

She looked at him, forcing an uneasy smile.

"Uh, thanks…" she said, "But I'm sure they didn'ts means any harm."

"But if they did!" the man continued, "I'd really beat the #$%*&$ing schit out of them! I would! There would be blood #$%*$&ing _everywhere_, and gutsch, and-!"

The red-haired man pushed him aside, much to Emma's relief.

"Whatever, dude." He said, smiling at her, "What's your name? I'm Pickles the drummer."

He reached out, touching her hand gently, and she blushed slightly.

"And I'm Toki! I plays the guitar!" the young man from before said, pushing Pickles aside.

She smiled kindly.

"I'm Em-"

She was about to introduce herself as the mustached man pushed through the other two men.

"I'm William Murderfache, and I play the bassch guitar!" he said.

"Dude, you _totally _just interrupted her!" Pickles said angrily, giving him a shove, "Don't you know any manners?"

"Hey! What are you dildoes doin' in here?" A dark haired man with a deep voice rumbled.

"We has a visitors, Nathan!" Toki said, glancing backwards.

Nathan's eyes widened, as he glanced over at his fellow band members.

"Who did you steal her from _this_ time, you bunch of cock-blockers?"

Emma stepped forward,

"Well, I wasn't _stolens_…. I cames here to sees Skwisgaar… We're verys close…friends." She said.

"He's in the living room if you wanna see him." Nathan said, "Should be playing guitar or some shit like that…"

Emma looked completely enthused.

"Really?" she asked, "I can sees hims?"

"Well, yeah… it's not like _we _can stop you or anything." Nathan said, "Just go on… I know how hard it is to talk to someone with these dildoes hanging around…"

"Hey! We didn't do anythings wrongs!" Toki argued, "We was just introducings ourselves!"

Glancing around, she saw several doors.

"It's the one on the left." Nathan muttered, turning back to the others, "Will you just shut up? Stop being such a bunch of assholes!"

"Thank you…" Emma said, as she passed him through the door.

She walked to the door, and as she gathered herself, she pushed through.

As soon as she opened the door, she found Skwisgaar in their living room, just as Nathan had said.

She clasped her hands together, getting sight of the blond guitarist.  
It had been the first time they had been truly alone since she had left her hometown, and something in her stomach tightened up.  
Her palms practically dripping, she took several more timid steps and spoke out.  
"Skwisgaar?"  
The Swede was in the middle of a sweep arpeggio, when his fingers were tangled in themselves, and he hit a wrong note.  
Wincing slightly at the dull twang, he glanced behind him to see the girl who he left behind on that quest to find his father.  
Locking eyes with him, she took several more steps, sitting on one of the further couches away from him.  
"I-it ams good to be seeings you again..." she said, her voice a hoarse whisper.  
Skwisgaar went back to his guitar, trying not to stare or make the atmosphere any more awkward than it already was.  
"Ja... I didn'ts think I'd be seeings you anys time soon." he said, offering a smile.

Emma rubbed her arm slightly, adjusting her hair, turning slightly away from him...  
She had to think of _something_ to say... This feeling was killing her.  
She glanced back. He looked different... different from the man she dated that year ago.  
The guitarist glanced over, his fingers speeding, as they tended to when he found himself uncharacteristically nervous.  
He could've kicked himself over and over again.  
She was another girl... he's had... millions of them, all lining up to be in his bed, to get their fingers to run through his blond hair _once_, and he never had a problem... he relished the fact, actually.  
But why was this so hard? Why did looking at her make him feel guilty?  
"So... how has yours families been?" he asked, feebly trying to make conversation.

Emma looked at him, clasping her hands together on her lap.  
"Oh... my fathers has been good." she said, "I saws your steps-father today...He always wonders if anyones know anything about how you ams doing..."  
She gave a smile.  
Skwisgaar gave a laugh in his usual baritone.  
"I didn'ts think he'd still be's askings about me." he said, more to himself than to Emma, "But I'ms glad he's doings well."  
Emma smiled,  
"Ja... it ams a goods thing." She said quietly, "A very goods thing…"

((A/N: I hope you guys have caught onto who "my" character is. I can't call her an OC... haha. Anyhoo, what do you guys think? Please read and review! ))


	5. Burning Up

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Metalocalypse… I've only named some minor, canon characters, and threw some minor OC's of my own to push the plot along.

_**One That I Want **_

_**Chapter 4: Burnin' Up**_

As they sat, Emma reached into her pocket, feeling the letter; the feel of the nearly crinkled envelope grainy against her fingertips.

She wasn't sure when she should give it to him, but when she saw Skwisgaar glancing over at her curiously, she looked uneasy, suddenly feeling sick.

"What ams you doings to your jacket?" he inquired, "Why aren'ts you takings it off?"

Emma looked over at him,

"Oh… I musts have forgottens…" she said, looking embarrassed, slipping the coat from her shoulders.

She hadn't taken it off since she left her hometown, but it felt good, considering that she was starting to overheat.

The other Swede chuckled in his deep baritone, looking nothing less than amused.

"Speakings of your steps-father, Skwisgaar…" Emma said, taking the letter out of her pocket, "I was told to gives dis to you bys my Pappa. It ams froms Tyr."

She handed the guitarist the wrinkled envelope, and laying his guitar on his lap, he took it with a degree of curiosity.

"He wanteds to _give _dis to me?" The guitarist asked, absolutely bewildered.

Emma nodded, sitting next to him.

"I'ms sure it's veries important." She said.

The guitarist nodded, opening the letter with a certain degree of hesitation.

Emma leaned forward, leaning against her knees, watching as her fellow Swede read over the letter.

When he put it down, Emma looked over at him with concern.

"Whats did it say?" she asked.

He looked down at the letter thoughtfully.

"It saids dat he was thinkings about me." Skwisgaar answered, almost bewildered.

Emma observed him thoughtfully, almost touched with the expression that lined the guitarist's face.

"No one reallies sends me things like dis." He said, looking sideways at Emma.

The girl pushed a strand of hair behind her ear once again, and gave a nervous smile.

"Well, I supposes dat it ams a nice thing for him to do, ja?" she asked.

"Ja." Was his only answer as he folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope, "I'm glad dat you delivered it for hims. Thanks yous."

He offered a smile, breaking the awkward distance between them.

It was the same smile he had given to her the day they had met in Malmsteen's pub that day.

The smile she was most familiar with…

"You're welcomes, Skwisgaar." Emma replied, moving closer to him; all her anxieties fading away, "I'm glad dat you was ables to clear things up with yours father. He ams a good man."

Skwisgaar nodded in agreement.

"Ja, he is." The guitarist agreed, "I think abouts him sometimes… He _trulies _was de closests things I hads to a real fathers."

Emma looked down at her shoes.

It really made her miss her father… then again, she never had a mother… but she loved her father and had no idea what she'd do without him.

"I'm sorries to hear dat." She responded sincerely.

He glanced at her, almost amused.

"Pfft, don't worries abouts it." He replied nonchalantly, "It ams no bigs deals. I ams, of course, de fastest guitarist in de world. I don'ts need a fathers."

Emma nodded, unsure of how that made any sense.

Everyone needed a father, didn't they?

She decided not to question it, only turning to him, offering a kind smile.

"I'm glads you looks at it dat way." She answered, "I don'ts know what I'd do withouts my father."

Something fell in his expression, and she moved closer to him.

Lifting her hand, she shakily put it on his knee for support.

A gentle gesture, but he gave an assuring smile.

"I knows." He said, smirking, "Yous talked abouts him alls de time whens we were walking through de town."

Emma looked at him with a certain degree of amusement, her green eyes shining.

Part of her couldn't believe that he remembered their times together.

After all, it seemed so long ago.

"Not _all _de times." She responded, her lips curling into a smirk.

The blond Swede looked at her, his eyes gleaming with a familiar amusement.

Emma couldn't help but grin back at him.

She moved closer, their hands nearly touching, when…

"Hey! There you ams Skwisgaar!"

The older guitarist gave a deep sigh of exasperation, leaning back into the couch, away from Emma.

The young Norwegian threw himself against the back of the couch, draping his arms between the two Swedes.

"Dammit Toki! Why does you needs to be such a dildoes?" Skwisgaar muttered, glaring angrily at the rhythm guitarist.

Toki frowned,

"Whats de matter, Skwisgaar? We was lookings for you!" He pointed out.

The blond's glare didn't falter.

"Why ams you lookings for me?" he asked, looking more irritated by the second, a vein twitching in his neck, "Can'ts I has any times alones?"

Toki looked at Emma for a few seconds, then back at the other guitarist with a cat-like curiosity.

"Buts Skwisgaar… you ams not alone. Emma ams here with yous." The rhythm guitarist remarked.

Skwisgaar stood up quickly, seeing the other members of the band come through the doors.

"What are you doing, Schkwischgaar? Keeping the little lady to yourschelf." Murderface asked, looking at the guitarist with disapproval, "You're being a schelfisch dick, y'know that? Don't you think that _we _want to meet your lady friend?"

"Yeah! C'mahn, dude!" Pickles said, going over, putting an arm around the guitarist, pulling him aside, "I mean, we _are _the best band in the world… Why deprive her of the entire experience? I mean, if she's a _big fan-_"

"She ams not a fan." Skwisgaar interjected, "She doesn't evens listen to our musics!"

Nathan looked over curiously,

"Then why is she here?" The vocalist asked, "If she's not a fan, it seems kinda…stupid for her to be here, y'know? Unless she's your girlfriend, or something…"

Emma shrank back into the couch, almost hoping that would absorb her very being.

Afraid of the reaction, she anxiously glanced over at Skwisgaar.

She couldn't help but notice how unsettled the blond guitarist looked. She knew the expression well… as she had often seen it on the faces of the customers who had drank too much, as they ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Leaning forward in the couch, she went to reach for the guitarist's hand for support.

"Skwisgaar?" she asked quietly.

The attention of the band instantly was drawn to her, and she sank back, like a trained dog.

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

Murderface sat down next to her, putting a hairy arm around her.

She couldn't help but wince, tensing up.

"No need to apologize, Missch." He said, in what seemed to be an attempt at a seductive whisper, "It'sch Schkwischgaar that should be apologizing."

The lead guitarist's expression instantly flared and he grabbed Emma's wrist, yanking her off the couch and out of the arms of the bassist.

Emma felt off balance, and instantly reached for Skwisgaar's arm to steady herself.

"We ams leaving." He stated bluntly looking down at her.

Emma only nodded, the words of her shock caught in her throat.

The rest of the band could only watch, as the blond Swede stormed out of the room, Emma in tow.

With the slamming of the door, all was quiet for a few moments, then Toki looked down at the couch.

"He forgots his guitars…"

~O~O~O~O~O~

As they walked down the hallway, Emma quickened her pace to catch up with her fellow Swede.

"Skwisgaar?" she asked, again, looking up at him.

The guitarist kept walking, his eyes focused in.

Emma gave a sigh, still looking up at him.

"Skwisgaar?" she asked, louder this time.

He stopped, looking down at her.

"What?" he snapped quickly.

Emma recoiled, looking nothing less than apologetic.

The blond Swede softened his glance, seeing that he had scared her unintentionally.

"Sorries." He said, looking over at her, "I… didn'ts mean to frightens you."

Emma gave a smile,

"Don'ts worry abouts it, Skwisgaar." She said, "I know it ams hard seeings me again. Maybe I shouldn'ts have come."

She looked down at the ground, knowing it was true. She only saw him uncomfortable and angry since she had come here… and now she felt like she was causing trouble within his band.

_It probably __was __a mistake…_

Skwisgaar looked at her, as she turned away, her eyes shining with guilt.

"I wouldn'ts call its that." He said, "I means, Ӓlvaden ams a long ways from here."

As Emma slowly turned back to him, he noticed tears trailing down her face.

Skwisgaar felt himself almost taken aback by the reaction, and he took a step towards her.

He hadn't expected that he'd make her cry.

Sure, women were crazy; any man of sense could tell you that.

Nevertheless, Skwisgaar knew how to maneuver them perfectly… it was a system of trial and error, really… but by this point, he'd gotten pretty good.

But when women cried… something inside him just got really confused, and he always managed to freeze up in the worst possible time, drunk or not.

Even paternity suits weren't _this_ awkward.

"I-I'm sorries dat I'm causings trouble within your band." Emma sniffled.

Skwisgaar looked at her incredulously,

_Troubles? _

"What ams you talkings about?" he asked, looking puzzled, "Dere ams no troubles with de band."

Emma wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, appearing as confused as Skwisgaar was.

"Whats do you mean? What do you calls all dats yellings and you stormings out like dat?" she pointed out.

"Those am nots problems." The guitarist replied, looking rather amused, "Those guys ams always stupid dildoes. That's no reasons to cry."

Emma sniffled again, nodding with understanding.

"As longs as you say so." She said, looking up at him with an innocent countenance.

Skwisgaar smirked,

"Of course! I ams the worlds fastest guitarist. What I says goes." He said arrogantly.

This earned a smile from the young girl.

"Ever the confidants one, I see." She responded wittily.

The guitarist straightened himself to his full height.

"Why nots?" he said, "Dis band ams nothings without me."

Emma looked up at him, smiling, as she reached for his hand.

"That makes two of us…"

~O~O~O~O~O~

((Meanwhile; Somewhere in Mordhaus))

"Is _this _the right way?"

"Oww! I can't see! What did I step on?"

"Shh! Do you _want _someone to hear you? Just turn left! My E-phone says that we're going the right way."

"Okay Scarlett… whatever you say."

The _Crimson Mermaids _continued staggering through the darkness, their hands pressed against the sticky walls of Mordhaus' basement tunnels.

Bodies of dead Klokateers crunched underneath the heels of their stilettos.

From up in front of the group, Tess gave a shriek, causing the other girls in the group to jump.

"What is it?" Scarlett snapped, clutching her chest tightly.

"I thought I heard a spider!" She whined.

Scarlett face palmed, pushing forward through her group.

"Come on girls, don't you want to keep looking?" she asked, "Besides, spiders don't make sounds!"

The girls nodded,

"Of course we do!" they all chorused.

Scarlett gave a rouge-esque smirk.

"Good… so let's keep moving. I have a feeling that we're close." She said as she went forward, trudging through the thick sludge.

~O~O~O~O~O~

The other guys peered through the doors, their heads comically stacked one on top of the other.

"I can'ts sees anythings!" Toki whined.

"Shh!" Murderface whispered harshly, "They're gonna hear you!"

"Guys, this is really weird y'know that?" Nathan asked, pulling away from the door and letting the rhythm guitarist get a better glance of what's going on, "It's just like any other girl Skwisgaar has been with."

"But dude, he isn't rushing to sleep with her… She's somethin' special." Pickles pointed out, "I mean, his pants aren't even off yet."

"Wait… you know what this meansch don't you?"

The group glanced at the bassist.

"What?"

"Well, lascht time he wasch with that girl wasch when he went back to Schweden, right?"

"Yeah…" Nathan responded, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Think about it! Sche'sch back, scho he might go back there, and leave the band again!" Murderface exclaimed.

Toki shook his head rebelliously,

"No! Skwisgaar wouldn'ts do that to us! Nots again!" Toki yelped in denial.

"But women are _schoul _murderersch!" The bassist pointed out, "Sche could brain wasch him or schomething! You can't tell me that you underschtand how women work!"

Pickles put a finger to his goateed chin,

"That's true…" the drummer pondered, "But still, you know the _least _about women… How do we know that you're saying is true?"

"Yeah… you're a real idiot sometimes." Nathan added.

Murderface clenched his jaw,

"That'sch not important!" The bassist growled, "What'sch important is that witch inschide there that'sch gonna kill Schkwischgaar!"

"A witch?" Nathan asked, looking unconvinced, "That's impossible… they're extinct, or some shit like that."

Pickles' eyes widened,

"No dude! That makes _total _sense!" He said suddenly, "I mean, I was watching TV yesterday and there was a thing about witches! I totally saw one on television! They're still around!"

~O~O~O~O~O~

((What really happened yesterday…))

Pickles sat in his room, the familiar bottle of booze in one hand, with several dozen littering the floor.

"_So, that's why grammar is important. 'Which witch is which?'"_

A puppet witch flew across the screen, riding a broomstick made of wire and pipe cleaners.

Giving a gasp, the drummer fell over, head first onto the bed.

Sitting up dazed, he stared at the screen, with the bright colors, as the logo '_Sesame Place' _popped up.

"They _do _exist! I gotta tell the others… wait… what was I doing?" he asked, giving a shrug, "Eh… more booze for me then…"

"_This program has been brought to you by the number 4! A magic number!" _

~O~O~O~O~O~

((Present day))

"Saw one on tv, huh?" Nathan asked, "That's good enough proof for me… Metal."

"Witches? Cans we capture one and brings it back with us?" Toki asked, his eyes wide like a puppy-dog's, "I'lls take cares of it! I promise!"

"Don't bring it home, Toki! What do you think you're _doing_?" Murderface said, startled, "Do you know what that thing could _do? _It'sch schomething you juscht don't fuck around with!"

"Yeah… besides, we gotta get that _thing _away from Skwisgaar… after all, she brainwashed him before… she could do it again." Nathan added.

The other guys gave a nod, determined to save their friend.

"Okay… but how are we gonna do this?" Pickles asked, glancing around at the others.

He was met with silence, as the rest of the band exchanged equally confused glances.

"I think this calls for a trip to the library." Pickles pointed out.

"Yeah, let'sch go." Murderface said, as they all headed towards the upper floor of Mordhaus.

~O~O~O~O~O~

((Meanwhile, in the other room))

Emma glanced over at the door, hearing footsteps.

"What was dat?" she asked.

Skwisgaar looked at her curiously.

"What ams you talkings about?" the guitarist asked inquisitively.

Emma gave a shudder,

"I gots de feeling dat we're beings watched." She said uneasily, "And I heards footsteps."

Skwisgaar snickered, covering his mouth as he did so.

Emma gave a pout,

"What? It ams not funny! I reallies feel likes someones watchings us." She said, glancing over her shoulder.

"It ams just the Klokskateers." Skwisgaar answered, nonchalantly, "Don'ts worries about it. It ams their jobs to keeps an eyes on de band."

Emma just nodded, seemingly unconvinced.

"Okay… I'll takes your words fors it." She said.

((**_A/N: _**Sorry I haven't updated... As I put on "Hell Hath No Fury", I've been rotating between these stories... **gives everyone a cookie** Thanks for sticking with me! ^^; ))


End file.
